


Sky

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, kind of study of doll's character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Realmente Dios les había dado la espalda?





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> hola! he escrito este fic mientras dani me respondía, asi que no lo considero un fic como tal pq quiero q el otro q escriba/suba lo antes posible sea el primero q haga de este juego! me gusta mucho el pj de la muñeca y me da mucha ternura, este es un pequeño homenaje para ella. quiero darle un beso y decirle que todo va a ir bien
> 
> sin corregir!

La muñeca se sienta de nuevo en el pequeño poyo de piedra y mira hacia arriba con cuidado, lentamente. El cielo siempre es el mismo. No recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que lo vio, pero a veces se pregunta como se sintió en ese entonces, pero no logra recordarlo. Mira el escenario que la rodea – las lápidas sin nombre son su mayor compañía, ya que Gehrman hace tiempo que ha dejado de hablarle.

Antes le contaba cosas, le llamaba por un nombre (¿Lady Maria, quizás?), incluso lloraba en su regazo como un niño. Ella torpemente le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado, tratando de reconfortarle mientras le susurraba dulces palabras de consuelo. Lloraba y lloraba sin descanso, pedía perdón por los pecados cometidos tiempo ha, decía sentir las manos de Dios tirando de su piel para arrastrarle al mismísimo infierno. Pero ya no siente nada, ya no llora, ya no es humano.

La muñeca se mira las manos. Sus falanges están unidas entre sí de forma artificial, como el resto de su cuerpo. Se roza el cuello y nota de nuevo esta unión antinatural, el recordatorio de que es distinta a Gehrman. Por eso quizás la odia, porque él esperaba que se llegase a convertir en otra persona, pero su artificialidad se lo impedía. No sabe que sentía en el pecho, pero es como si una fuerza le absorbiese las ganas de vivir y una pesada culpa se hubiese instalado en su corazón, aprisionándolo hasta que respirar se volvía doloroso.

Cuando Gehrman está en el taller, la muñeca canta. Es una vieja canción que el mismo cazador la enseñó, y aunque este siempre grita enfadado que no quiere escuchar esa condenada melodía nunca más, ella no puede evitar cantarla. Su voz es suave, aguda, bonita. Se deja llevar por la canción, cuya letra habla de las proezas de los cazadores de antaño y la esperanza de un mundo nuevo. Cuánto le gustaría poder ver el mundo más allá del taller de Gehrman.

Cuando se levanta, acaricia las lápidas con los dedos antes de arrodillarse y rezar. Gehrman dice que Dios no existe porque no hubiese dejado que esta tragedia ocurriese, y si realmente estuviese ahí arriba, se estaría riendo de sus miserables existencias. Pero la muñeca piensa que Dios existe, que le dio la vida por algo y que tiene que cuidar de aquellos que ya no están. No puede evitar sentir envidia de ellos, conociendo lo que hay más allá de aquel lugar cuyo cielo no cambiaba, donde el tiempo parecía no fluir más. ¿Cómo será el cielo de fuera?

Hoy ha llegado un nuevo cazador, la muñeca escucha la voz de Gehrman lamentándose de que este ciclo de muerte siga reproduciéndose. No lo dice por temor, pero le aterra que, si alguna vez esta tragicomedia termina, ya nadie la necesite y Dios finalmente se la lleve con él. ¿Quién necesita una muñeca cuando tienen el vasto mundo ahí fuera? Sabe que no debería, pero cada vez que un nuevo cazador llega, no puede evitar sentirse feliz. Vuelve a hablar con alguien, ¡alguien real! Siempre quiere preguntarles sobre las cosas que han visto y vivido, pero siempre se van tan rápido como llegan.

Sonríe, triste, mientras Gehrman deposita la nueva lápida en el suelo. Aquel cazador se ha marchado, ha oído la guadaña del primer cazador cortar el aire eficazmente y sabe que el forastero no volverá nunca. Siente lástima pero deposita un girasol en la tumba, girándose de nuevo para sentarse en su poyo eterno.

Tiene sueño. Las pestañas pesan y su corazón se siente un poco más leve. Quizás Dios se haya apiadado de ellos de una vez, quizás haya escuchado sus plegarias y rezos. Por ahora deja que el sueño la venza, oye la voz de Gehrman a lo lejos, tarareando una vieja canción. Sonríe, sin saber muy bien si está ya dormida o despierta, porque reconoce la canción. Es una vieja nana que le solía tararear cuando se quedaba exhausto de llorar en su regazo, temblando como un niño, y que lo acompañaba hasta que se dormía.

Deja que la voz de Gehrman le guíe hasta el sueño. Mantiene la esperanza de que, la próxima vez que se despierte, el cielo habrá cambiado.


End file.
